A Love for Tiger Emperor
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Taiga Kagami, seorang putra mahkota yang menjadi kaisar untuk menggantikan sang ayah setelah beliau meninggal. Dia ingat pesan Ayahandanya kalau dia akan memilih calon permaisuri yang bersedia menemaninya. Maka, dia mengadakan sayembara untuk para gadis yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya di arena pertarungan. Apakah ada gadis yang sanggup memenangkannya? Emperor!Kagami x OC/Reader


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Emperor!Kagami x OC/Reader

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, dsb

Summary: Taiga Kagami, seorang putra mahkota yang menjadi kaisar untuk menggantikan sang ayah setelah beliau meninggal. Tapi sebelum kematiannya, sang ayah berkata pada Kagami bahwa suatu hari nanti Kagami akan mendapat permaisuri yang mau ikut berperang bersamanya kalau seandainya perang muncul di kerajaannya. Mendengar itu, Kagami memutuskan untuk mengadakan sayembara: "Barangsiapa gadis yang mau menjadi permaisurinya, dia harus bertarung dengannya". Apakah ada gadis yang bisa menggetarkan hati sang Kaisar Macan di arena pertarungan? AU / Emperor!Kagami x OC/Reader / Happy reading!

 **Prologue**

Pada jaman dahulu, di sebuah kerajaan hiduplah seorang kaisar yang tinggal bersama putra mahkotanya. Namanya Taiga Kagami. Dinamai seperti itu karena sang Kaisar sangat mengharapkan putranya akan menjadi kaisar yang kuat dan pemberani sepertinya bagaikan harimau, Sang Raja Hutan.

Wajah sang Pangeran Harimau begitu tampan. Dengan mata merah membara dan tatapan tajam, ditambah dengan alis yang tebal dan bercabang hingga terlihat gagah. Rambutnya merah kehitaman. Tubuhnya tinggi, namun terlihat kekar dan kuat. Dilihat dari penampilannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang terawat dan terlatih. Sejak kecil, dia dilatih oleh Ayahandanya ilmu silat dan belajar cara menggunakan senjata untuk berperang. Jadi, dia tumbuh menjadi remaja dengan ilmu silat yang tinggi. Ayahandanya berharap dengan ilmu silat putranya itu akan berguna untuk ikut berperang mempertahankan kerajaannya.

Kehidupan sang Pangeran begitu bahagia. Namun sayang, dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sebab permaisuri sang Kaisar meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Meskipun begitu, dia bersyukur karena dia masih memiliki ayah.

Namun ketika Pangeran Taiga menginjak usia ke- 17 tahun, Ayahandanya jatuh sakit. Pangeran berusaha keras mencari tabib yang mampu mengobati sang Kaisar, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka. Penyakit yang diderita Ayahandanya semakin hari semakin memburuk.

Suatu malam, sang Kaisar berkata pada putranya yang datang menjenguknya di kamar, "Taiga, tolong maafkan Ayahandamu ini, Ayahanda sudah tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang Ayahanda derita..."

"Otou-sama... Justru akulah yang minta maaf! Karena aku sudah putus asa untuk mencarikan tabib untuk Otou-sama..." sanggah Taiga kesal sekaligus sedih karena harapan agar Ayahandanya sembuh gagal. "Otou-sama, maafkan aku... Aku sudah tak sanggup..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Taiga. Jangan salahkan dirimu..." kata sang Kaisar tegas. Dia menyentuh tangan anaknya itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Otou-sama..."

"Kamu tahu, sebentar lagi Ayahanda akan dijemput oleh Malaikat Maut dan pergi ke alam baka, menemui Ibundamu di sana."

"Jadi, Otou-sama akan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini?"

"Ya, Taiga. Justru itulah Ayahanda ingin minta maaf padamu kalau Ayahanda sudah tak bisa lagi menemanimu di sini," jawab Kaisar.

Pangeran Harimau itu terdiam. Mulutnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia tak menyangka kalau dia akan menjadi anak sebatang kara untuk selama-lamanya. Ibundanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kini, giliran Ayahandanya pergi menyusul Ibundanya.

Sang Kaisar merasa kalau putranya itu sedih sekali, takut akan kehilangannya. Maka Kaisar berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menghibur putranya itu. "Taiga, tak usah sedih seperti itu. Karena kamu akan menggantikanku untuk menjadi kaisar dan mendapat calon permaisuri yang akan menemanimu nanti. Dia akan selalu di sisimu baik saat suka maupun duka. Dia akan menghiburmu saat kamu sedih dan tersenyum saat kamu senang. Dia juga akan ikut berperang denganmu..." katanya.

"Hontou ni, Otou-sama?" tanya Taiga.

"Hontou dayo. Ayahanda yakin kalau kamu akan hidup bahagia bersama permaisurimu meskipun Ayahanda tak ada di sisimu. Jadi kamu harus tegar dan kuat dalam menjalani hidup tanpa Ayahanda dan Ibundamu, seperti yang Ayahanda harapkan," jawab Kaisar. Dalam hatinya, Kaisar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dia ingin melihat putranya tersenyum walau dia anak sebatang kara.

"Apa Otou-sama tidak menyesal?" tanya Taiga, masih belum yakin akan perkataan Ayahandanya.

Sang Kaisar menggeleng lemah. "Tidak..."

Mendengar itu, Taiga tersenyum. "Semoga Otou-sama hidup bahagia di sana bersama Okaa-sama. Sampaikan salamku pada Okaa-sama, ya! Aku merindukannya..."

"Iya... Ayahanda tak akan lupa. Kamu juga, jangan lupa akan pesan Ayahandamu ini. Kalau Ayahanda meninggal, kamu akan menggantikan Ayahanda menjadi kaisar dan carilah calon permaisuri yang bersedia menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu."

"Ha'i, Otou-sama. Aku akan ingat pesanmu," sahut Taiga mantap.

Maka, akhirnya sang Kaisar mangkat dan Taiga dinobatkan menjadi kaisar menggantikan Ayahandanya sesuai dengan pesannya. Tapi tidak hanya itu, Taiga memutuskan untuk mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari calon permaisuri yang isinya adalah:

"Barangsiapa gadis yang bersedia untuk menjadi permaisuri Kaisar, maka gadis itu harus bertarung mengalahkan sang Kaisar di arena pertarungan."

Namun apakah ada gadis yang mampu memenangkan sayembara tersebut dan akan menjadi permaisuri Taiga Kagami, sang Kaisar Harimau yang terkenal akan ilmu silat yang tinggi?

To be continued

Ah, cerita baru dari saya akhirnya selesai! Hehe... XD

Hai, semuanya! Ogenki desuka? Sudah lama saya nggak buat FF karena tugas kuliah yang selalu datang menghampiriku terus-menerus. Jadi gak sempet melanjutkan atau membuat FF baru. So, please forgive me... :'v

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus, kan? Kalau bagus, insya Allah aku akan melanjutkannya kalau idenya nggak mentok. Hehe... :3

Nah, aku mau kasih vote nama OC/Reader buat kalian yang ingin kulanjutkan FF ini. Nama yang kupersembahkan sebagai berikut:

_ Reiko Hino

_ Akane Sakurada

_ Minami Tsukimine

OK, kalian tinggal memberi komentar dan vote nama OC/Reader lewat Review. Mau fav dan foll juga dipersilakan buat kalian. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati (kecuali Flame. Akan saya hapus... *evil smirk*)... :)

I think it's time to leave you now. Jaa, minna... ^o^)/


End file.
